


Like the flowers of rage that blew over on breakfast

by YoongiLilMew



Category: C-Pop, NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Heartbreak, It was a part of my dream, Mentions Dilraba, Mild Language, and Justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongiLilMew/pseuds/YoongiLilMew
Summary: Stephanie is very angry. The most angry in her years that she dated. She woke up in the morning to expect another normal day. Apparently not. Why? Well it’s because of a call that left her on her phone staring at a page with one message, “ Cai Xukun is getting married.” Oh hell no.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Like the flowers of rage that blew over on breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, so actually what’s really funny is that this was like a dream that I had dreamt of yesterday, one of the only times I’ve ever dreamt about an idol so I had to record it down. I hope y’all like it.

The truth was, I had never been so angry in my life.

The morning had started out as normal as ever, me waking up, and doing all my daily routines. Just rewatching my daily Idol Producer while I shoved my breakfast in my mouth. It was 9 AM, and I was sitting on my table smiling to myself as my hair lay uncombed and such. If you all didn’t know, and it wasn’t obvious enough, I am a die-hard fan of Nine Percent and Nex7, my bias’s being Cai XuKun and Justin. It was my dream to become like them, as they are my idols. In fact, I had already planned to audition this September. Anyway, I was watching strictly speaking, at about Episode 8 of Idol Producer, when my best friend called me. She was  _ very  _ panicked, as I could tell, and was breathing heavily. 

“ Stephanie,” she said, voice cracking, “ DID YOU SEE THE POST?”

And me, confused as ever, took a few seconds to absorb what she was asking.

“ I ONLY WOKE UP A FEW HOURS AGO, WHAT POST?” I screamed over the phone. You see, my friends all love the same idols that I do, so I figured that the only news that she would call me for would be about my idols. I was half scared and half really curious about what the post was, I was scrolling through instagram, switched to twitter, whatever I could lay my hands on. 

“ DID MY BABIES GET SICK? IS JUSTIN AND CAI XU KUN NOW DATING SOMEONE?” I yelled, panic also evidently in my voice, “ ARE THEY DISBANDING?”   
I thought of every possible horrible thing that could happen, and I swear my blood pressure was rising every single idea that I put over the phone. 

“ WORSE” she sobbed, “ CAI XUKUN IS GETTING MARRIED.”

My heart almost stopped beating. I thought I heard wrong and slapped myself across the face. I MUST have heard wrong. Reality slapped me hard across the face as my friend choked on more sobs.

“ K-KUN K-KUN IS G-GETTING” She hicced, and let out a scream on the other side before the line went dead. 

I stared at the paused screen of my phone. I couldn’t accept it. I stared into space for the next half hour, processing what my friend had just informed me, with my head between my knees, in a squatting position. Maybe most of you don’t understand why we reacted this way.  _ He's just getting married right? You should be happy for him.  _ Bullshit. Thats first. Second of all, let me explain. For some of us fans, idols are like our lovers, and for me particularly, Kun was like the oxygen I breathe. Now imagine your lover cheating with another person and slapping you in the face while stabbing your heart with a knife, and living without oxygen. Exactly, even then, you still won’t have an inkling of what I was feeling. As I was saying, I was in disbelief. And as I like to go, I won’t believe it until I see it. I scrolled Weibo, and I didnt register anything else other than typing in CXK. And boom there it was. 

“ I’m so sorry, ikuns, I let you down. I'm getting married to Miss Dilraba, and I'm resigning in my career.” 

I read that line over and over again, until the words were burned into my memory. A tear slipped out, my eyes blurred up. Another tear. Pretty soon, I was bawling loud enough for my neighbors to hear.  _ Disappointed?  _ No, it was far more than disappointment. I felt betrayed, heartbroken, angry. Every negative feeling welled up in me. So, I did the next logical thing, I hopped on my car and drove to his house. Of course not before I threw a chair and smashed a clock in my house. Did I forget to mention? Yes, I was in contact with Kun. In fact, if you all may be wondering, I'm his  _ girlfriend,  _ which probably explains why I was so upset. How did I become his girlfriend? That's a story for another time. Anyway, it was like a 1 hour drive to his house. It felt like years before I finally reached him. I stormed out of my car, not caring to lock it. Not the best idea, but I was too angry to think logically. I took my set of his house's home keys and walked in . His house was huge, in fact it was a mansion. I scurried around his home searching for him, and I did find him sitting on the edge of his bed looking disheveled. What did I do? Slap him. It was instinct at this rate, I was  _ so  _ angry and pissed, I  _ needed  _ to slap him at least once. It was only after slapping him did I feet a hot burning ball loosen in my chest. Then, the tears came again. He just stood there silently, and finally I took in his look. His eyes weren't sparkling as usual, his hair was barely combed (like mine), and there were red shadows around his eyes. I wasn’t processing this. The first question I asked was the question I repeated to myself this entire morning. 

“ Why?”, it was the first question I asked him, with hundreds of others behind it. “ What happened.”   
Kun couldn’t look me in the eye. A moment of silence passed before he spoke.

“ I’m sorry.” he said. At that moment, I stayed calm. It was a feat I tell, you what I really wanted to do was stab him with a pike, and scream  _ 5 YEARS OF RELATIONSHIP, AND THE BEST YOU COULD DO IS A ‘ I'M SORRY’?  _ But, me more than anyone else, knew what kind of person he was. And right now, he’s hiding something from me. Instincts.

“ Cai XuKun, what the hell are you hiding from me.” I said in a steady voice. He broke down. Completely. He never cried this much, ever. Not when he was on Super Idol, not when he was reading his haters comments. 

“ I’m sorry”, he cried, “ I never wanted this” 

I was feeling confused.  _ Never wanted what? A relationship with me? Or the marriage.  _ I didn’t need to ask. 

“ I never wanted a marriage. But mother made me.” he choked on a sob, “ She did this without me knowing. I didn’t have a choice.”

Like earlier this morning, this sentence ringed around in my head again. His mother.  _ His mother. _ Then I understood. Fury, even more than this morning, ripped through me. I felt my body temperature go up, my eyebrows creased. And like fate has done this himself, Kun’s phone rang. The ringtone of his was me singing his 21st Happy Birthday. This led to a rip of memories in me, and increased my rage even more, I was never this angry. Seeing Kun, my beloved, so pathetic and vulnerable has opened a new door for me. The caller? Surprise, his mother. Kun’s mother, I actually have met a few times. She always behaved like a perfect mother in front of the camera. The ever so sweet mother who cooked her son's favorite dishes on super-idol, who cheered for him publicly at his concerts. Bullshit. That is just a facade. She is to say the least disapproving of her son, my boyfriends, relationship to me.  _ A commoner, a nuisance _ . She would call me. She is not to say the least, a bitch. Anyway, Kun picked up the phone, and right off, she started screaming.

“ CAI XU KUN, DON'T GIVE ME THIS ATTITUDE. I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I KNOW WHAT IS THE BEST FOR YOU. IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU RETIRE FROM YOUR IDOL CAREER AND START MAKING A FAMILY. I ALREADY CHOSE A BRIDE FOR YOU. DILRABA, A WONDERFUL ACTRESS AND MODEL, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND CIVILIZED UNLIKE THE COMPANY THAT YOU KEEP. “ She screamed over the phone. At this point, I snatched the phone from his hand, as the bitch continued to scream.

“ YOU CAN’T CHANGE IT. THE ENGAGEMENT IT ALREADY ENGAGED. NOW YOU BETTER LISTEN TO MOTH---” 

“ SHUT UP!” I screamed. I finally couldn't take it anymore. Kun looked at me disapprovingly because on the line it was still his mother. But is she blood related to me? No. So I didn’t give a fuck. 

“ LISTEN UP  _ MOTHER _ , DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU JUST RUINED HIS DAMN CAREER. 5 FREAKING YEARS OF HARD WORK. 5 YEARS OF BEING LECTURED AND BEING A TRAINEE, BEING A SOLO ARTIST, BEING PART OF A GROUP. BECAUSE OF YOUR  _ STUPID WORDS _ , YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING.” I screamed, I breathed in once. Twice, before continuing. Fury blossomed in my heart again as I poured out everything I wanted to say. 

“ When your son was in << Super Idol>> , he suffered criticism from a judge, every single time, despite working himself to the hardest. Mind you, he was only 16 during that time when he was on his show. So, as a result, your son had to mature more quickly than the other people his age because the other contestants on the show were older than he was. After he finally debuted with Swin-s, with an outstanding result of 3rd place, through hard work, it disbanded, and Kun once again became a trainee. After more years of training, your son went to Idol Producer, already produced his first single and such, and was able to garner 1st place, through 4 more months of hard work on the show. Since he was first, he was also the center and the leader of the group, so he had to grow up even more, and mature furthur to be able to lead the group. Then after that, because the goddamned IQIYI show didn;t allow much promotion with Nine Percent, Kun went solo again. He had to balance out his activities as the leader of a nine member group and his solo activities and tours, which is usually out of state. Then, not much more than a year later after NIne Percents debut, the group disbanded, which is the second time for Kun. Then, he went FULL solo activity, and devoted himself to his fans. He practices for more than 16 hours a day, and usually, he pulls all nighters to get the perfect stage for his fans. Now your son is the ambassador from Jamaica to China, the ambassador of Prada and the NBA, while on his entire journey having suffered attacks from haters and people saying that he's a laughing stock, and that he can't play basketball. This entire journey, about to be ended by YOUR STUPID CHOICES.” I gasped as I finished. My throat was day and I was out of breath, but I managed to get what I wanted across. I had not realized it, but I started crying when I was talking about Kun’s life. The other line went quiet. I felt arms come around me, it was Kun. I gradually calmed down and I stared at him. He smiled at me, his eyes regaining their former shine. 

“ Mother,” he said, “ I don’t want to be married. Me and Dilraba are best friends, and for now,” he paused as he gazed at me, “ I have someone who I love.”

The other line let out a pained grunt. “ I- never meant to hurt you, I really thought it would be the best for you.” she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. I at the least was shocked to hear this. After a few moments of silence and neither side talking, we just ended the call there. 

“ Perhaps your mother isn’t as bad as I thought. Well, to you of course not to me.” I stated. More silence. At this point I was tired of all the silence that was occuring. I gave him a look. He was scrolling through his weibo. Annoyed that he wasn’t listening to me, I went over and asked what he was doing. Not very polite, but when you went through a morning as rough as mine, you probably wouldn’t be polite either. 

“ Well…” he stated as he grinned, “ Since, i'm not getting married anymore, I should delete the post.” 

In my talk with Kun’s mother, I had totally forgotten what had led me to come here in the first place.

“ You had better,” I grumbled. The deleted Weibo led to much discussion over the internet, but It led to its desired effect. I thought of my unfinished cold breakfast at home. Thinking about my breakfast, my stomach grumbled. We checked the time, it was already 2 PM, or in other words, lunch time. My stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud, as if on cue. I felt heat rise up on my face. Kun laughed, and I felt a burden leave my chest, Kun was finally back to how he was originally. I allowed myself to smile after that hectic morning. 

“ I’ll take that as a reminder that I owe you a lunch,” he said as I raised my eyebrows, “ And I’m treating you.”

Satisfied, I nodded. Of course, I needed to go home and dress myself up as well as take a shower, as I left for here in a rush. I did, and Kun was so  _ courteous  _ as to come to my house to pick me up. And if you wanted to ask, we had the greatest afternoon (lunch went great, before I pulled him to go with me shopping, with much grumbling on his part)


End file.
